In the nuclear industry large volumes of aqueous streams are produced which contain radionuclides and other polluting metal species. It is desirable to dispose of such wastes with minimum volume for maximized capacity usage. Actinide elements, fission products, activation products and heavy metals typically are removed from such wastes. Techniques such as flocculation or ion exchange have been employed to remove these species and have been generally successful. However, certain radionuclides can be more problematic to remove than others. For example, strontium ions are difficult to remove by known ion exchange techniques when present in acidic media. Moreover, other ions present in the solution, eg Ca2+, Mg2+, Na+, K+, may interfere with the uptake of strontium. Commercially available materials for Sr removal includes clinoptilolite (a zeolite mineral), sodium titanates (Allied Signal, U.S.), titanosilicate CST (UPO, U.S.) and titanium-oxide based SrTreat (Selion OY, Finland) which work more efficiently in neutral/alkaline media.